Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine Inst-Career-Dev-001 (002) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE Our KL2 program seeks to develop the careers of 3 highly qualified scholars (junior faculty) at any given time. The goal is that scholars become translational scientists who will possess both the fundamental NCATS com- petencies and 7 essential characteristics that will enable them to become transformational agents of change across the translational research spectrum. These 7 characteristics are: boundary crosser, team player, pro- cess innovator, domain expert, rigorous researcher, skilled communicator, and systems thinker. We will ac- complish this by offering mentoring via a transdisciplinary team, a structured curriculum, and multiple enrich- ment opportunities. The typical scholar will have a 2-year tenure, submit an application for extramural funding as PI, and acquire an MSCI, although PhD level work is also possible, and not all scholars may work towards a formal degree. Another new feature for this application is a choice of 5 formal pathways (for both degree and non-degree scholars), 4 of which represent specialization in a translational domain (e.g. data science). The KL2 is fully integrated into the UMCCTS K program, which is an umbrella program modeled after the KL2 but adding 3 additional institutionally funded K scholars. Abbreviations: AD - assigned director BERD - Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design; CATS - Council on Advancing Scholars; CECC - Community Engagement and Collaboration Core; CRISP - Commu- nity Research Innovation Scholars Program; CTRP ? Clinical and Translational Research; CRPG ? Clinical Research Professional Group; IDP ? Individual Development Plan; IPM - Individual Progress Meetings JFDP - Junior Faculty Development Program; EAC ? External Advisory Committee; EC ? Executive Committee; IAC ? Internal Advisory Committee; IMSD - Initiative to Maximize Student Development; MSCI - Master of Science in Clinical Investigation; MSTP - Medical Scientist Training Program; PEPP - Preparing Engineers for Profes- sional Practice; PGSP - Pathway to Graduate Study Post Bac Pathway; PiPSS - Protocols in Process Semi- nar Series; PREP - Postbaccalaureate Research Education Program; PQHS - Dept of Population and Quanti- tative Health Sciences R2D2 - Reproducibility and Replication Discovery Dialogue; RCR ? Responsible Con- duct of Research; SPRC - Science Participation Research Center; TTR ? Tenured/tenure track; WAGs ? Writ- ing Accountability Groups Page 1092 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine Inst-Career-Dev-001 (002) NARRATIVE ? I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE Our KL2 program will develop the careers of translational scientists who will possess both the fundamental competencies and the 7 essential characteristics that will enable them to become transformational agents of change across the translational spectrum. Page 1093